You'll be Uke and I'll be Seme
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: What happens when Mukuro starts going to Namimori Middle and then even worst he has to leave Kyokyo Land. His new home isn't filled with a loving mother or a happy family instead its with a cloud guardian, yes, Hibari Kyoya. Hell brakes loose when the two live together, THE GODS MUST BE CRAZY for giving them this destiny! As they live what happens is yet to be unfold, warning YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**The introduction**

There you are my little princess, a grin flashed across his face as he watched the black jacket flutter in the air like a bird in freedom free from possession, had spread its wings and began flying triumphantly. Raven locks danced in the wind to their own accord making harmony with the moving air almost like delicate slender fingers passing over the keys or a piano. A flash or grey eyes stared venomously at a person earning an immediate shriek. What a slender nose he possessed one so divine and delicately angled almost as if God had gently placed it there after days of accurate measurement and proper alignment. But what made his heart skip a beat was those smooth delicate lips that were so soft and smooth, even though he couldn't touch them they were ever so alluring an without doubt virgin and unkissed.

He rose his finger and ran it over his that were smooth soft and now hot, his entire body was on fire, blazing with anxiety, he was exited, and not the emotional way.

_ See what you do to me little skylark._

The boy turned towards another group of crowding, _God he hates crowding_, he thought to himself watching as the raven head terribly battered a group of males. He lowered his stare to his body frame.

_Oh….that skin of yours so soft and smooth_. He wanted to bite it he nipped on his own lip pushing away the urge. He then looked at his chest as it gently rose and fell in accordance to the fact that he had just finishing biting someone to death. He smirked like crazy watching the boy grin as he looked at the herbivores crawling for their lives.

_Ku fu fu fu fu you are truly my type._

The president of the Disciplinary Committee walked over to a tall fellow with a Elvis Presley hairstyle.

"Mukuro"

Mukuro closed the illusionary mirror and turned around to see the infant standing at his window pane staring at him with a serious glare.

"What do want Mafioso" He said a teasing grin over his face due to his earlier..._entertainment._

"I would like an explanation" Reborn said as he jumped down and then went on the arm of the couch in which Mukuro was sitting in with his legs crossed, "I was training Tsuna in the mountains when a group of non-terrestrial life forms attacked him, I am certain this is your doing"

"And what makes you think I out of all people am responsible"

"Because you are one of the only people who possess a hell ring to summon animals from the underworld"

"But there are six hell rings in this world" he said knowing damn well that he was the one who had done it.

"That may be true but the six users do not know the location of the mountain on which I personally train no-good Tsuna"

"Hmmmm, fine…..I decided to trick him and so, are you going to punish me for acting on my own"

Reborn stared back at the illusionist.

"I guess not, now if you may I need to leave for school" He said standing up.

He got up and straightened his uniform.

"Oh….I forgot…I found this letter addressed to you"

Mukuro took the letter that Reborn held in his hand and handed to him. He opened it up and his eyebrow twitched. He read it. It was from his school, especially from that damned principal.

_That bitch! Sending me a letter of expulsion…._

He gave a weary smile that was obviously forced and folded back the letter and placed it in the envelope.

The brat

"Well I probably guess that was a letter of expulsion form your school"

_You opened my mail_

"Not that I would know"

_You read it too_

"I suggest that your now a roaming teenager"

_You insolent brat_

"And you probably have nowhere to stay since all of a sudden Kyoya Land will be renovated in the next 2 days"

_Curtsey of the Vongola_

"Not that I saw this coming"

_You planned all of this_

"You will now have to depend on me to deal with it from now on"

Mukuro face palmed, "Can you repeat that please"

"Well, I will find you somewhere to stay and as for school you will be going to Nami- middle"

Mukuro ground-dropped and sat up using his trident as a source of help. "Y-you have to be joking"

"Now as for what you did your punishment will be for you to hand over your ring and that trident of yours"

"Young Mafioso you are underestimating me-"

"**Now as for what you did your punishment will be for you to hand over your ring and that trident of yours"** A gleam was in his eye.

"Keep the ring in the package and make sure to buff the points of the trident twice a day" Mukuro said with like 2 seconds quickly handing his weapon to the mafia.

He couldn't help it but although the arcobaleno was the size of an infant and cute and cuddly. But his death glare was deadly and even the Illusionist feared it.

"I will be back in the afternoon. Since today is Sunday you will be attending school tomorrow and also your new home be provided, I will come with your uniform tonight and also your new school stuff"

_Sounds like this was well planned. _Mukuro thought

"Yes it was well planned"

Mukuro face palmed, "I forgot you could read minds"

"Well that aside, you should be happy"

"Happy? Who told you I enjoyed interacting with those people. All I want is To possess Sawada Tsunayoshi's body to destroy the mafia"

"I see, I see, but what about the fact that you won't have to spy but this time you'll get to actually see him in flesh and bone.

"Him?"

"Who do you think you're fooling Rokudo Mukuro, you will get to see Kyoya Hibari?"

The sound of his name sent bliss of heat stirring in his stomach.

"How did you know?" He growled

"I've been standing here for the past hour watching how you react to seeing the boy through that little spectacle of yours"

Mukuro blushed.

"It's not good to do that arcobaleno"

"Oh~ It's not good to react that way when watching someone like that, or should I start from the day you were watching him in the bathroom. The poor Hibari was sleeping and you took advantage and starting maste-"

"Ok enough of that" Mukuro said in Nano-seconds not wanting the rest of the sentence to go on.

"Well, see you in the night" And just like that Reborn hopped back out the window and disappeared. Mukuro folded his arms and plopped back down in the chair. So far two things were straight. Reborn was aware of what he was doing and he just realized he just lost his access to his powers.

That's when what reborn said finally hit him, How did reborn know what he did. That arcobaleno! He has been watching him, what else did he see? As much though as Mukuro did watch Hibari, never once did he went far by watching him when he was bathing changing his clothes or using the bathroom, for all that was true, he only watched him when the Cloud Guardian was at school doing work, biting people to death or patrolling the grounds of the institution. How long has it been exactly since he had began watching him, oh yes that's right. 5 months and three weeks, Oh god…He's been stalking the boy for almost half a year.

He face palmed a gave a twitching smile. He never too long realized he was Gay and now he just discovered he's an stalker. How did this happen exactly? Yes, yes. It was merely a day when he and the skylark had accidentally crossed paths and the fought. It lasted about a day and a few hours not to mention in the end Mukuro was literally limping to walk away creating distance between him and the boy. Both clasped after the next half an hour and Chisuke had returned to carry his master but when Mukuro looked back at Hibari who was barely breathing he realized he felt some sort of sympathy for the boy. He ordered his 'tool' to pick the cloud guardian up and rest him safety under a tree and then return to aid him. From that, the next day he checked if the boy was ok through his illusionary mirror. Then he ended up watching him, then admiring him and now, since his new discovery, stalking him.

As promised Reborn did return with Mukuro's new uniform and his bag and books. Mukuro just sat in the couch staring at the uniform with a blank expression on his face.

_**The Next**__** Day**_

"Don't get so close to Juidame! You baseball freak"

"Come on now Gokudera you know we're all friends here"

"Get away your stupidity is contagious you fucking retard!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Gokudera please calm down"

"Fine, tch, you got away this time baseball freak"

Yamamoto laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Haha Lucky me!"

The three were on their way to school enjoying their morning. They were almost at the gate when a couple whispers caught their attention.

"Is he a new guy?"

"Oh My God He's so cute just staring at him makes my heart stop!"

A couple girls whispered and blushed like crazy as they stared at a male. The three walked up to see the person and the sight left them breathless.

At the school gate looking up in The Namimori Middle School uniform with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his bag that he swung over his shoulder was no one other than Mukuro.

"M-Mukuro san!"

Mukuro turned at the sight of the three and smiled.

"Hello there Tsunayoshi-kun" he said with a smile closing his mismatched colored eyes.

"Be careful tenth, right now we're not on good terms since he almost killed you when you were training this might be a set up."

On cue, Reborn jumped out of nowhere, "This is no set up, from today on Mukuro will be attending Namimori Middle and he will be in your class"

"Eh! Reborn please tell me you joking!" Even Yamamoto was wearing a frown

"So are you saying we should get use to him or something" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yes, I am" Reborn replied with a smirk.

"Fine! Let's go Juidame!" Gokudera pulled Tsuna behind him and they started walking to class.

After that Mukuro introduced himself which made girls shriek and have nosebleeds, even Kyoko smiled at him. Tsuna couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something, something extremely important.

"Juidame, are you ok…..something seems to be wrong"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something" He said turning around looking at Mukuro who was staring back at him with a smile.

"Something very important" He continued.

Almost on cue the classroom door slammed open and everyone paled.

Holding the sliding door with one hand while in the other hand clenched tightly….was yes…..a tonfa.

Hibari stood there a grin on his face. The black jacket fluttering the arm band blazing red his white shirt neatly tucked in in his long black trousers and his aura of over excitement to bite someone to death emitted.

"I heard you decided to show up"

He grinned like crazy, his famous shark smile sending everyone shivering in fear.

Mukuro pushed the seat back and out of nowhere he pulled out his trident and stepped out his chair facing the boy.

"Of course"

"No Mukuro senpai don't fight him" A girl squeaked out which was followed by other females ranting on affirmative. Tsuna 'HIEEEED' and Gokudera said something about knowing he was trouble from the start. However Yamamoto just smiled and told the two to calm down.

"Maa Maa lets not fight now"

"Yamamoto is right" A squeaky voice said that belonged to no one other than Reborn.

Reborn came out in a past graduate uniform.

"Hibari put away your weapons and Mukuro how dare you give me a fake trident"

Mukuro laughed with a sweat drop.

"What is he doing here" Hibari grunted.

"He is now attending Namimori Middle" Reborn said

"He's disrupting the peace, I'll bite him to death" He went into an attack position.

"Hibari, remember I told you you'll get a new fighting bag, someone who you can actually go head on with" Reborn intervened

Hibari pondered through his thoughts recalling early this morning when Reborn showed up at the reception room

Mukuro on the other hand stared at Reborn with half lidded eyes; _did he just call me a fighting bag?_

"Yes I remember and what about it?"

"Well this is your new fighting bag…and also your new roommate"

"Eh"

"In other words from today on…Mukuro will be living with you at your house and attend Namimori Middle"

* * *

**Mukuro: I have to say i am not pleased with the way this Chapter began**

**Uni: What do mean?**

**Mukuro: I sound like a Stalker**

**Uni: Eh? but you are Mukuro san^^**

**Mukuro: I'm not a stalker and I'm not Gay! -_-***

**Hibari: Why am I dressed like this ( pulls on his bunny ears in his striper-version bunny outfit)**

**Mukuro:(cue nosebleed) I don't know but why don't we talk about it in my room~**

**Uni: I thought you weren't gay? O.O**

**Mukuro: When did I say that-_-, ~now~ come Hibari I really want to mess u u errr i mean...talk~^^**

**Reborn: Go get a room you two, anyways Universal Sweetheart wants to continue so please leave your reviews and add to your favourites also feel free to PM her on your concern and also on whether or not she should continue.**

**Uni: (Rape face) Hehehehe, nee, were are the costume managers, they need to do the same with Yamamoto**

**Reborn: Universal your having a nosebleed.**

**Universal: Must. See. Yamamoto. In. Bunny. Suit. NOW.**

_**Please review ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: So first notes, I wanted to say this will be updated every weekend and that also this is my first yaoi so i beg of you have great mercy on me i am a little innocent writer for peace sakes.**_

_**Reborn: Innocent? I'm surprised you haven't reached in jail yet**_

_**Me: Reborn don't say that! Now...I would like to firstly take the time to thank ONEWHOWASFORGOTTON, DRPINEAPPLE and THEY WHO ARE UNLOVED-NEGLECTED. Thank you my first reviewers i am so glad your supporting this it makes me very happy to know that there are people who enjoy this.**_

_**Reborn: Enjoy? I still don't understand why you are supporting written porn, this story is-**_

_**Me: Say any more and i make you the submissive in the next chap**_

_**Reborn: Please subscribe to friends or families as much as you can to get it known!^^'**_

_**Me: He he, always i wonder who i should make your dominant, Yamamoto perhaps? (starts a nose bleed)**_

_**Yamamoto: Eh? Ma ma lets don't get mean and hide secrets now Uni-san, what are you talking about?**_

_**Me: Nothing, nothing, here i want you to read this book**_

_**Yamamoto: fifty shades of grey by E. L James?**_

_**Me: Yes yes, now make sure you do everything Christian does to Anastasia to me okay**_

_**Yamamoto: Wow is it fun i love portraying character ( walks away with book)**_

_**Reborn: Isn't that an erotic novel?**_

_**Me:Yes yes, now shut up and allow the readers to read!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**How it all began**

Reborn's grin widened as he watched the illusionist stare at Reborn in a dumbstruck face. Hibari broke the silence.

"You expect me to believe that" He got ready to launch at the mist guardian.

"Hibari **are you going to break the deal?**" Reborn asked pulling out his gun.

Hibari froze immediately and put away his tonfas; He stayed there silent for a while and then he gritted his teeth and walked out the classroom leaving the students in shock and fear.

"Reborn! Are you crazy! What are you doing?" Tsuna screamed out almost on cue.

Reborn ignoring his student outburst turned to Mukuro with a serious face. "Your luggage has been securely delivered to Hibari's house already. All your school issues have been securely taken care of and there is nothing to worry about. All that's left is for you to find your way home and rest easily and prepare for school tomorrow."

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched as he looked at reborn, "You're fucking kidding me right, there's no way I can live with that walking destruction"

"Oh~"

There was no doubt what that 'oh' meant. A light blush came over Mukuro's cheeks and he immediately turned away. Almost like Reborn was waiting for it he clipped on a black metal choker around his neck.

"What's this?" He asked pointing to the beeping choker

"It prevents you from using your powers, _whether or not you have a real or unreal trident_. Plus, you won't be able to change bodies with chrome, and enter others mind." Reborn smirked as he said this.

"…"

Tsuna froze on the spot along with everyone else as soon as he realized a dark aura erupting from Mukuro.

"Is that so" he said with a grin, _nothing can hold down my powers, nothing!_. The aura disappeared and Mukuro held out his trident, and then….

Nothing

Nothing at all

Nada

Nothing

"Eh"

Then suddenly he erupted in a coughing fits

"Oh, I forgot, the more you use your powers or should I say attempt, the worse it becomes for you, coughing turns to feeling sick. And then when you're sick you start vomiting blood. After that you get weak, then you start losing your sight. Rigor Morris kicks in, and then you die" He smirked at the end a light glistening in his eyes.

"Hiiieeeee! Reborn! You can't kill Mukuro we need him!"

Mukuro stormed out the room and looked over his shoulders, "You're not going to stop me from doing what I to want arcobaleno"

Mukuro left the room in silence. It took almost 1 minute for the class to resume and Reborn gave some unbelievable lie and the students believe it, (including the teacher) and then class resume.

That infant.

Hibari cursed himself as he closed the folder with the entry form for Mukuro. It had practically every part blank, except, the part for his first name and last name. He didn't even know how old he was for God sakes! Common sense just implied 15 or 16.

Plus, why did he come here, and even worse board at his house. Oh god…..how was he supposed to live with that thing? It was already too much for him. He decided to go to the roof top after giving orders to Kusakabe.

**Meanwhile**

Mukuro coughed even harder than before. He held on to his trident for support. He looked up to it hoping it would give him his powers and luckily allow him to cast and illusion. There were three choices.

Do an illusion that looked like him and have it go through this instead.

Cast an illusion strong enough to be real and destroy this entire fucking school.

Go to Hibari and fuck him hard until he could release some of the tension.

And of course none of these were possible. Tsuna with his hyper superstition would eventually see through his fake self. He could only do a strong illusion that would take a lot of his strength that only could happen if he really got that damned hell of twisted choker off. And the last one, well, it was tempting but of course the raven wouldn't let him have his way with him so easily.

This was awful. He couldn't even get what bit of his power and to make it worse almost making the matter even more fucked up Reborn's words kept running through his mind describing his slow death. He hissed his teeth and walked into the court yard.

_Only if I could use my powers, I'd be away from here in no time._

He keenly made his way out the school gates and into the town to roam for free.

**Later on that night**

"Herbivore, now I'll have to bite you to death" Hibari nicely bruised a trespasser on the school grounds and made his way through the gates pulling the limp body behind him and tossing it to God Knows Where. He went into the town, biting other herbivores to death and to make his day even better there was a brave herbivore that ran from him that he had to chase.

It led him out to near the river and he pulled out his tonfas and did nothing more than the usual and just bit him to death. Ignoring his screams for mercy Hibari added more pain since he was 'destroying the silence' with his screams. He then decided it was probably time to go home and the then the thought hit him. **He** would be home. That damned illusionist. But he was wrong, he was far from home, as a matter of fact, he was only a few steps from Hibari.

How convinient, to meet him out here in the dark at the tick of 9 when the moon was up. He decided to be the first ti speak.

"What are you doing here?"

No answer.

"I asked you a question"

Instead the illusionist stepped closer. Hibari then noticed something was wrong. His steps were off, horribly off. He was tilting, leaning from side to side, barley able to stand straight.

"Oi…..I'm talking to you" he said frustrated.

Mukuro hand reached out and Hibari stepped back, which was bad, because instead of pausing in his steps Mukuro stepped-or rather- fell forward sending both him and Hibari to the ground tumbling down the bank.

"Get off!" Hibari growled at the mist guardian. He managed to push him off only to get up pissed off more than ever. When he raised up and turned to Mukuro the sight struck him more than the moon and stars above creating a starry night that was beautiful and scenery.

Mukuro was dampened in blood, possibly his since a trail of it ran down his lips. He looked pale and not to mention the fact that he was barely breathing. Hibari was fascinated by the sight. He was used to the sight of seeing those damned herbivores covered in blood looking slumped, disgusting and nasty, covered in blood and sweat. The thought alone turned him off.

He looked away, why would he even pay attention to that, but the thought haunted him and he turned around back and stared at the boy, he was still there, eyes closed and barely breathing. He was covered in sweat, he was covered in blood, but, he looked so beautiful. The blood had made his pale skin more attractive already more than it was, not to mention the sweat glistening off it making it gleaming in the illuminated light of the moon. Seeing someone in this state and covered in blood you would most likely be disgusted, but instead the cloud guardian was fascinated and amazed. Oh god what was he doing, he was Hibari Kyoya for God sakes, not some damn wimpy teenager who sat and admired guys. Mukuro Rukudo was universal known as handsome, he was charismatic, he was attractive, and he was dangerous.

Hibari leaned over taking in more of the body of the teen beneath him. So untouched. Mukuro eyes opened showing glassy ones that were obviously clouded with sickness.

"Who are you?" The boy said sitting up luckily as soon as he woke up Hibari had sat back up completely and began getting up.

Following the same movements, Mukuro turned to see Hibari and immediately shot up.

"Fuck"

Hibari smirked, at least he didn't lose that personality of his, plus, exactly who did he fight to get him in that condition.

Mukuro got up and raised his trident to attack the dude who already drew out his tonfas. As soon as Mukuro raised it he fell into a coughing fits that brought up quite a good amount of blood.

Hibari's eyes widened at a slight fraction as he watched the boy fall to his knees and vomit up a mighty sum of blood, was that even normal?

Hibari hated waiting and he was a boy with little patience but the sight of Mukuro kept him on the spot, all now he couldn't move.

_Fuck I feel so weak, I can barely breathe and everything's blurred. Why did Hibari have to show up, that damned cloud guardian, seeing me like this._

He tipped a little and fell to the ground

_Is this the end, the symptoms have falling right into place. I see, this is what I get for trying to use my powers. I can't believe this is out it ends._

Hibari walked over to the boy almost 15 minutes after he fell finally coming to a decision that he couldn't leave the trash there or he'd be 'making a mess' of his peaceful town with his blood and his pitiful sight. He stared at the boy lying still on the ground. Was he dead? Oh god.

He pulled out his phone and called Kusakabe. This would be troublesome.

* * *

Mukuro opened his eyes and sat up completely. So he was glad at first that there was no fire around him or either the stench of blood. He didn't want to have to go through hell again. So now here he was in a room faintly lit by light and equally spaced. It was neat, tidy, and quite well furnished and most of all…..a place he had no idea who belonged to. He sat down trying to think about the earlier night. Yes, how could he forget…..Hibari Kyoya.

How had he managed to stumble across him, Only God knows. He sat up in the room as dumbfounded as ever and decided to look through the window. He got up only to find out he was without a shirt and more over he wasn't in any underpants.

_Completely naked?_

Fact 2. His hair was loose.

_Fuck it_

Fact 3. His body felt weak

_Fuck it again_

He got up and went over the side of the room, opposite to the door and looked through the window to see that he had a really good view of Namimori. The sun was up and the air was clean and a gentle breeze blew and the air smelt sweet. He was sure he was in the heart of nature.

Suddenly the door opened and stepping in in a loose baggy grey shirt with a black one underneath a pair of blue jeans was a handsome boy. Raven hair a little messy, ivory skin and soft smooth lips with sharp grey eyes.

He was Hibari Kyoya

The silence drew on.

**_Earlier_**

Kyoya had just dismissed the nose bleeding nurse and decided it was good to at least check on the illusionist before taking a nap in the other room. He went up the stairs and turned the knob slowly and opened the door immediately. He froze right on the spot. Standing in front of him immediatiatly on cue turning to the open door was the mist guardian. And wow was he breathless.

Thankfully his skin tone had returned to life giving off a soft shimmering gleam of smooth ivory a little darker than his but soft and delicate almost as if it would easily break. He was well built not muscular but an attractive physique. Luckily he only turned around a little not showing his front only his back which for some reason made a lump fall in Hibari's heart. He wanted to see. But overall was his hair. Rukudo Mukuro with released bed hair? Result…..Instant turn on. He wanted to pull his fingers through those dark blue strands immediately. Undoubtingly Fuckable, that's what he seemed to him

Wait- He quickly dismissed the thought; this was a man he was admiring here, So as soon as he felt like the blood was rushing to his cheeks he quickly ran away the thought pulling himself into universal reality.

Mukuro was still frozen, was he supposed to blush like crazy at the fact that the boy he had a crush on was looking at him completely naked. He quickly diverted his thoughts. He was Rokudo Mukuro_. I am Rukudo Murkuro._

He turned around completely and faced Hibari and leaned against the window. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair_. This made Hibari jealous….__**he **__wanted to do that._

"See something you like?" Yes, alter ego on full burst

Now that sent the blood running into Hibari's cheeks. He was right in front of him, naked, and for some unexplainable reason the strength he was supposed to be using to call him an herbivore, launch at him and bite him to death, he was using it to prevent his eyes from going down to look _down there_.

"You seem to be speechless?" Mukuro inquired. Darting his eyes away from Hibari for just a second, which he regretted, he saw his clothes nicely washed and resting on a chair and made his way over to them and began dressing himself immediately. Hibari stood there on the other hand watching as the soft skin became hidden under those soft layers of cloth; hating to admit it he wanted to say something-

"My clip?"

"What?" he replied nonchalantly

"My clip for my hair" Mukuro said with a straight face.

"I don't know where it is. Is that pineapple hairstyle a permanent choice?" He smirked at his own joke at least he found some humor to cover his emotions.

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched as he smiled, "No but may I have something to replace it then"

"Why?" He asked in a demanding tone, however personally he rather if he'd let it stay that way it was undescribingly…cute. It made the illusionist seem….vulnerable.

"Let me guess" Mukuro said closing his eyes, "I'll have to fight you for it?" He rubbed his temples. He was tired of this 'as-I-see-you-we-fight' thing

Hibari smirked at the thought but then he frowned "You have anemia so I doubt you'll be strong enough especially in your state, I have no interest of fighting someone so weak."

Mukuro felt a pang of pain and of relief. Since he woke even he himself realized something was wrong, he felt weak, tired, restless. He turned to the Cloud Guardian who was staring directly at him. Hopefully and thankfully, he didn't read minds. That aside. How the hell did destiny grip the chance and have him stumble upon him of all persons last night. He left the school and went on his own to try and get rid of the damn collar, but now it was attached to him and there was no way he could get it off and use his powers. The more he tried to use it the more his condition worsened. His cough turned into to vomits and what came up was not food. Now that he thought about, when last had he eaten? He felt hungry very hungry, But when he looked at the skylark, he wasn't hungry for food; he was hungry for something else.

**Hibari's point of view. **

I heard Illusionist could read minds. God I hope he doesn't read my mind, right now if he knew what I was thinking about, he might feel disgusted….utterly disgusted. I can't even believe what I'm thinking myself; I'm now beginning to have second thoughts about my sex. Wasn't I attracted to girls-wait- I was never attracted to girls, their weak herbivores who just make noise and can hardly defend themselves, Plus, males too are worthless, but why, he seems like he could defend himself, somehow when we fight there always turns out to be a draw. But today I saw him naked, and yesterday I saw him at school and now he's staring at me and I can't help but have this feeling inside my stomach, this heat, this rushing feeling. It's like he's a small animal and I would leap at him any moment, scratch that I want to leap on him now!

Hibari growled in frustration, feelings were pushing him forward, pride was holding him back….how was he to make up his mind. The blue haired illusionist just kept up a really nice straight face at him. As soon as he growled he realized and looked at the mist guardian to see him smiling.

"It's ok….I won't have you going through so much of a bother, judging also that I'm in your house I'll leave right away, I'll talk to that infant and have it sorted out"

He walked pass the raven and made his way to the open door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving"

"To where"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not needed here anyways" _It's not that I feel unwelcomed it's just that you're not gay and I'm into you._

Hibari's mind rolled on, _don't go I haven't leapt on you and rape you yet._

Mukuro walked to the door and held the knob but instead Hibari pulled up the door and turned the illusionist around and stared at him. What a weird position. His hand slammed on the door next to Mukuro's face which startled the illusionist leaving a shock expression on his face.

"I don't feel like fighting-"

Hibari's lips smashed onto his and immediately the Illusionist let out a gasp which Hibari took as an opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth. It was splendid. His lips were soft just as he expected, he tasted sweet just as he expected, but what he didn't expect was that Mukuro's reaction would be so strong. He was responding lovely.

Mukuro was enjoying this kiss with a deadly passion. Hibari tasted lovely and the feeling of having him explore his mouth was making him aroused. The pit of his stomach churned in a unbelievable heat. And his insides were on fire. Involuntarily he rocked onto the boy which made the kiss stop immediately.

Oh fuck, why did I do that?

He opened his eyes, and saw Hibari….he was…smiling

"I knew you wanted this too…..didn't you" Mukuro felt his cheeks blazing, almost on fire. The shocking thing about it was how perfectly they suited each other. Neither was too tall, neither was too short also neither of them was desperate than the other, the truth was, they were both hungry for each other.

Mukuro grinned from ear to ear and pushed the boy backwards until he fell on the bed. He sat beside him kissing him until Hibari maneuvered himself into Mukuro's lap and ferociously began tasting inside his mouth. It moved from rough into a wicked kiss, gasp for air turning into moans and grunts, and holding on to each other turning into squeezing and gripping. Mukuro's hand was gripping Hibari's hair and Hibari's were pulling off his jacket holding onto the cloth while it paused there at his elbows. Both looking at each other with misty hazel eyes lips still intact and hips slowly grinding against one another.

"Ciassou"

The mood dropped. The background drained to black and white and the two froze in chibi mood.

Reborn jumped on the edge of the bed with a camera in his hand.

"Hello Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro"

"Greetings arcobaleno" Mukuro said with a closed eyed smile, "AS IF I COULD FUCKING SAY THAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Hibari was just staring daggers at him still gripping onto Mukuro who seemed carefree about the situation

"I got some good pics of your make out session" Reborn said swaying the camera in one hand from side to side.

Mukuro froze, not so carefree anymore eh

"Give that to me" Hibari ordered.

"Only under one condition"

"What" he asked

"If you continue"

"No" they both said in unison. It was obvious, not that they wouldn't do it because both were dying for him to leave so they could continue, but because if they did the mafia would take more pictures.

"Why are you here?"

"No reason just checking, I'll have you know you are my new entertainment"

Mukuro sweat dropped, "I knew this was all your idea"

"This is all a plan" Hibari said with an emotionless face, Mukuro could feel his body tensing as he sat on top of him

"No…..but the fact I'm at Namimori is"

"What are you talking about; the fact that your expelled, sent to Namimori supposedly bucked up into Hibari last night and now's stuck at his home has nothing to do with me"

The two sweat dropped, _you have everything to do with that, HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WE BUCKED UP LAST NIGHT!_

"Until next time, and try to make it better, I'm making an album here" He said with a grin before jumping out the window.

Hibari got off him and stood up straight fixing his clothes.

"When did **this **happen?" He asked looking down at his unbuckled belt.

"When this happened" Mukuro replied pointing at his obvious icky on his neck with a smirk. Hibari blushed and then rolled his eyes and made his way over to the door.

"Dinner will soon be ready"

"How was it?" he said referring to their make out session

Hibari turned around with a grin, "You tasted like pineapple"

Mukuro twitched, _that little-_

* * *

**_Me: Ok dear readers so did you enjoy? I hope you did please don't forget to leave a review-_**

**_Mukuro: May i interject but why do I seem so out of character_**

**_Me: No you don't_**

**_Hibari: same here_**

**_Me: bleh, shut up, both of you! Your not out of character as a matter of fact you seemed cute ^^_**

**_Tsuna: Hieeeeee! Yamamoto passed out in his bedroom!_**

**_Reborn: You see what that novel did to him -_-_**

**_Me: I'm coming for you Yamamoto! (runs to the bedroom)_**

**_Mukuro: Why did she start stripping, its just his room_**

**_Reborn: Exactly... it IS his room... anywayz as Universal was saying, Please can you leave a review it would be greatly _****_appreciated_**

**_Please review ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Uni: I think its time Yamamoto give in to me**_

_**Gokudera: Isn't this supposed to be about the story**_

_**Uni: But yamamoto is a character in it**_

_**Gokudera: Pfft u aren't**_

_**Uni: Bleh, Bitch's got a point, anywayz, I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing so far I'm really happy.**_

_**Tsuna: Warning, leave this story, we have see the chapter outline, do not read this, you have been warned**_

_**Uni: oh fuck it Tsuna, where's Hyper mode, he's more sexy!**_

_**H. M Tsuna: I'm here to defend you I'll stay by your side forever and protect you**_

_**Uni: ( cue nosebleed ) Stay by my side? how about stay in me~ rawrrrrr**_

_**H. M. Tsuna: huh-a-aummm what do you mean?**_

_**Uni: Awwww your so cute i wanna do S&M with you your so adorable**_

_**H.M Tsuna: ah, ok (has no idea what that is)**_

_**Yamamoto: Uni-san! What about me!**_

_**Uni: Shut up and stay strapped to the bed and don't pick those handcuffs! Anyways here you are, please enjoy the story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I don't understand you**_

Mukuro sighed a breath of relief as he turned the knob of his room door to be the first to have a bath. Last night ended lovely, he told himself sarcastically.

**Last Night.**

Mukuro brushed off the fact that Hibari commented on him tasting like pineapple. He went down the stairs shortly after Hibari called him for dinner. He hummed as he made his way down the steps. _Dinner with him. It's grand, lovely, a dream come true. I wonder what he looks like when he's eating. Oh, which types of jokes should I run with him._ He smiled. _I wonder how close we'll sit too. Maybe we're so close the entire time our skin would be grazing each other's or maybe I could feed him, hmmm and then I'd feed myself, or make it romantic, I'd put the food in my mouth a give it to him in his, no, make it erotic, maybe food won't be the only thing I'll eat, maybe I'd end up thirsty for that._ He walked into the dining room with a background of pink daises behind him.

"Sit" Hibari ordered.

"Eh"

He looked at his plate and then at Hibari's. It was ok….trust me….except…they were like 50 feet apart.

"Why do I have to sit all the way down there?!"

"Because I said so, now, move, you're an eyesore so I might lose my appetite." Hibari sat down and without even waiting for Mukuro to sit he broke the pair of chopstick in two and began his food. Mukuro went into his seat a weary smile, twitching eyebrow and reacted calmly nonetheless of Hibari's behaviour. _It's like we didn't even make out about 20 minutes ago_! His sub conscience screamed. He took up his chopsticks with a pout. It has been a long time since he hasn't eaten. _I can bet Hibari is used to eating alone._ He looked up to see the skylark peacefully eating his food. He ate with pride and delicacy not spilling a sip from his plate. It was miso soup, noodles and side dish of sushi wrapped in seaweed tenderly cooked down with some really nice looking sauce. Mukuro's mouth watered. Hibari's food looked so lovely. He wanted to freeze it and store it, preserving it making sure that it was safely saved._ Maybe I should complement him but how?_ He looked up at the boy who was chewing his food to his own private delight. _Ahhhhh, Hibari Kun you're so pretty and you don't even know it._ He looked back down at the food. _Maybe I can start by saying where did he learn to cook._

"Hib-"

"Thanks for the food"

Eh

Hibari settled his plates and moved into the kitchen.

"Wait…..how did you eat so quickly?"

"I eat at a regular pace idiot. You spent three quarter of your time watching me and drooling" He replied with an emotionless face and finally turned and left the room.

"Eh" Mukuro looked down at his plate again and witnessed a pool of his saliva in the plate.

_How disgusting_

**End of the night**

Now it was Tuesday and the morning sun had woken him up and he was already determined to make his way to the bathroom. Without knocking he turned the knob and saw drying his hair in front of the mirror in a whit t shirt and plain black trouser was no other than his fellow Cloud Guardian.

" Oh, forgive me...ummm Good Morni-"

"Pervert"

The door slammed right in front of him and he gulped down._ S-s-slamming the door in my face, he's really asking for it._

"Gokudera! Please don't" Tsuna shouted at the silverrette who was pulling out his dynamites.

"Come here you fucking baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto who was at the end of the classroom obviously having no intention of moving. He laughed scratching the back of his head, "Haha, I don't think so Gokudera, you look like you'll attack me" He gave his famous laughter.

Breaking the moment an aura entered the classroom that caused everyone to shiver. Then the owner came in. He walked with his bag slung over his shoulder with a maniac grin on his face almost like a mad man walking out an asylum.

"He...hehe I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you, trust me...I'll dead you, dead you until your killed" He whispered to himself although it was loud enough for everyone to hear. He seemed as if he was on coke or something but his aura just shouted 'fuck off or I'll rip your balls out' kind of message

Tsuna immediately liquefied as the illusionist passed him a little of the aura reaching out on Tsuna like sonic sound waves attracting and retracting to an object. The illusionist went and sat down head held down. Everyone was still staring.

"Yo, Mukuro like how you're new would you like to try out for the baseball club" Yamamoto inquired with his kind goofy grin. Was he out of it are did he not see the huge aura that occupied half of the room leaving the rest of the students packed in the corner like a group of cockroaches.

Mukuro turned to him his head moving very slowly a creaking sound coming from it like a door moving slowly on rusty hinges, as soon as his gaze met Yamamoto his head inhumanly tilted to him like only the skin kept it attached to his body.** "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"**

Cue the spirits of the students coming out their bodies.

Yamamoto sweat dropped. He was freaked, as in, literally scared shitless, He began stammering as he shivered in fear, "A-Aummmm s-sports is next so we'll just do a t-t-t-t-test run to see if you can join the t-team.

He ran to his Tsuna and began crying Chibi form, "He's so scary, I swore i wet my pants, so scary!"

"There there" Tsuna patted on his back also in chibi form.

As soon as the register was done the boys leaved to change. Mukuro made it to his locker and began taking off his clothes.

_That damn skylark. It's like nothing happened at all yesterday, plus, this morning he seemed even worse that I thought he would be. _

After the bathroom when he walked out,

"_There I'm done, please don't stay long in my bathroom and make sure you don't masturbate in there either I don't want the scent of your cum in their when I'm showering"_

_Mukuro twitched and backed away "As if I'd do something like that!" Cue sub conscience, shit he got me_

And even breakfast.

_I don't feel like eating, I have no appetite at all, Mukuro thought twirling the chopstick in his food._

"_Are you going to sit there staring at the food forever? It's not going to get off the plate and fuck you hardcore you know" Hibari said._

_Mukuro shivered, "Of course not…..it's just that I don't want to eat it….actually, I have no ap-"_

"_Then what do you want instead, you seem to be wasting my food obviously. Do you want something else; do you want me to cum in your mouth?"_

_Mukuro gasped an angelic background falling behind him, "You'd do that Kyoya" He felt so happy_

"_Of course not you fuck, now hurry and leave for school and don't call me by my first name it feels like your spreading germs all over it"_

Oh and let's not forget when they reached school.

"_Ok…I'll be going now Hibari"_

_Hibari continued walking._

"_Hibariiiiiiiii I said I'll be going to class since it this way so-"_

_No answer, little bitch, ignoring me aren't you._

"_Oh what do we have here, a weird looking mark on my neck, how did I get this (He's speaking in a very loud voice here drawing attention) Oh yes I remember! Last night I was with the famous Hiba-"_

_Cue Hibari fling him in a corner and put his tonfas underneath his chin, **"Speak of that I'll beat you shitless until that memory of ours will be permanently erased from your head"**_

Damn jackass.

He walked out the changing room and made his way out unto the baseball field. Not too longer after being separated into groups of two and having the girls on sidelines as cheerers, Mukuro was on team A which wasn't Yamamoto's team. Not that he cared shit anyways, he was too busy having a mental fantasy of amputating Hibari's head then feeding it to those little fat yellow birds that always squeal his name.

"Ok Mukuro you're up!" One of his classmates shouted drawing him out of his ever so pleasurable moment.

Mukuro took the bat and walked onto the little block and stood dumfounded.

"I don't know what to do" He said in a monotone voice.

Luckily Yamamoto was there and quickly came to his aid. "All you have to do is just try and hit home run, your team is already losing so at least two home run should put you back into the game.

"Home run?" _Fuck….don't tell me I'll have t run to Hibari's place now, plus, I don't even have a key for that friggen huge front gate, Fucking Tyrant__  
_

"Well, imagine right there (he pointed about three blocks away where would be a good direct home run if hit with a bat and the ball went there) as an image of something in your mind, try and hit it as much as you can to go there" Yamamoto explained.

Tsuna sweat dropped; there was no way Mukuro would know anything about baseball. He was practically a person who loved to kill, and by that he meant ranked as one of the most dangerous hitman alive. And now that hit man was playing baseball? It was a miracle that he was even holding the bat, well, judging that he fought with a trident when using illusions, it was a miracle he was even paying attention!

_So just imagine something there right? _Mukuro thought recalling Yamamoto's words_, anything..._

The whistle blew and the Yamamoto threw the ball at exemplary speed. At first he had his sexy please-fuck-me-because-I'm-oblivious look, but as soon as his fingers gripped the ball he went into position, narrowed his eyes and threw.

The ball was heading straight for Mukuro who stood there in his position still thinking.

_An image... of something..._

**_That fucking Tyrant who won't let me fuck him_**

The ball went further than Yamamoto even showed as home run. It was remarkable.

The crowd was breath less. He actually hit Yamamoto's ball, not only that, he hit homerun.

Yamamoto smirked and pulled up five more balls although he only had two more shots and began aiming reflexively.

Everyone head moved from left to right watching Yamamoto throwing the ball and then Mukuro batting it as Home run

What was it, ball 34? When the bat went:

_Snap_

Cue everyone, "Eh"

Mukuro gave the bat a 'what-the-fuck' look and it replied with a 'I'm-sorry-I-broke' one. He tossed it over his shoulder and turned around when he felt Yamamoto's hand land on his shoulder,

"Wow you're really good you should try out for the team"

"I guess"

"Guess? You'd be a perfect addition, you have to join you're really good" Yamamoto kept on blabbering but all that was literally on Mukuro's mind was something different. Don't get down now guys it did have to deal with Baseball, but not with the club, only 6 words that roamed him mind

_Exactly where did those balls land?_

Bleh

Lunch time Mukuro was invited to Lunch with Tsuna, Yamamoto and the others but he refused. Because he skipped breakfast and barely ate dinner her was starving. But luckily for some unbelievable and coincidental reason a girl came up to him offering a bento.

_Ahhhh how lucky am I?_

He gladly took it and made his way to somewhere quiet. Cafeteria was a no, courtyard was a forget it, classroom was a 'are you serious' and well going back to Tsuna and the others was too much energy. He continued walking and passing the notice board taking a quick glance on the information_. Join baseball, can you draw? Come to art club! Are you insane and love to have fun, love the arts and performing then the drama club is your place to be_. Yea his eyes darted over those until it came to a notice.

_All students are __**prohibited **__from going on the roof_

Bingo the roof! He thought, ignoring the first eight words. Especially prohibited that was in caps and heavily bold faced. It was only about five minutes walking, and when he reached he realized it was worth it. For the roof, it wasn't hot, instead it was cool, nice, relaxing. The ground was clean, spotless to be precise and the view was just breathtaking. He walked into the open space and sat down opening his bento and releasing a sigh

"Ita-"

**"What are you doing?"**

(Note: Mukuro was going to say itadakimasu, a general table manners used before eating in Japanese culture translated as 'I gratefully receive')

Mukuro looked up to see Hibari standing over him.

Mukuro deadpanned_, Is it me or am I seeing things, I thought the devil doesn't walk the earth!_ (Note he is comparing Hibari to Satan/Lucifer)

"I asked you a question" Hibari said

"Isn't it obvious I'm eating" He mumbled separating his chopsticks.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched, _what's wrong with him today he's acting weird._

"All students except me are prohibited from coming on the roof"

"Well excuse me" Mukuro said taking a taste of his rice which was delicious.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched, "Are you even listening"

"Yes I am, are you? I haven't eaten a proper meal since Saturday" he mumbled loud enough for the skylark to hear

Hibari paused

He began eating without pause now. Now that Hibari watched him he surely did seem hungry, plus….

"Where did you get that?"

"What" he closed the empty bento and placed it to his side.

"The clip you're wearing in your hair"

"I found it in your bathroom in the cabinet, it's just a clip for holding down hair"

"Give it back"

"Its just a clip for holding down hair" Mukuro said with half lidded eyes.

"Give it back" Hibari ordered.

So bossy, he thought, Hibari reached out his hand for what was actually and technically his, Mukuro sat there staring at him for a prolonged period of time.

Finally he reached in his hand but instead reached out and grabbed Hibari's hand pulling the cloud guardian down on him.

"Let me go" Hibari said pulling away from Mukuro. Hibari literally fell between the boy who was sitting up. He smirked at the sight of the disciplinary president on all fours struggling to get up now that he shifted his grip from his hand to his belt holding him there on the spot.

"Look at you"

Hibari paused, a blush across his cheeks a little embarrassed.

"It amazes me how well you can act, your performance is great, except, I wonder how long can you keep up that act that nothing happened yesterday"

"Let me go you fucking pervert"

"Pervert? Pervert…..says the boy who kissed me, what message are you sending?"

"Let me go before I fucking kill you you retard"

"Exactly what message Hibari Kyoya" Mukuro's hand slightly went below the belt gently rubbing his two fingers over the boy's sex completely catching the skylark off guard. He grabbed on to Mukuro who was still stroking him with a devious smirk.

"Stop that now or I'll bite you to death"

Mukuro froze on the inside, well, maybe he should stop, but it was so obvious that the boy was enjoying it.

"If you want me to stop why haven't you moved my hand instead of holding on to it"

Hibari's eyes widened. Why hadn't he?

"Ciassou"

Reborn jumped down to them landing on the ground facing the two. They both froze immediately

"What a lovely show your putting on, however I only brought the camera and not the camcorder, but-"

"You-infant- I want that picture you took last night" Mukuro said glaring daggers at him

"Why?"

"Because I want it" Hibari said stating the obvious.

Mukuro sighed and got up.

"Where are you going Mukuro?"

"To class and then after that I don't know"

"Are you planning to leave Hibari's house?"

"Obviously yes" He looked at the cloud guardian who was already on his feet staring at him with narrowed eyes. "I have no intention of staying with someone who takes me for a toy, as a matter of fact; I need to see my tools"

"Are you referring to chrome and the others"

"Yes"

"Their perfectly fine, plus, I think you shouldn't leave the house, Hibari wouldn't want that"

Cue Hibari twitch.

"Excuse me?" Mukuro said a little drawn in as to WHY Hibari wanted him to stay and WHY the arcobaleno would know that.

"Infant" Hibari warned.

"Well" Reborn continued ignoring Hibari's warning, "I have the remote to cause the collar to explode in a single order, however, if you keep staying at Hibari's house I won't click that button"

"Isn't that blackmail" Mukuro murmured with a sweat drop, "By the ways why would he care, I'm sure he can find another sparring partner who he can also kiss once he suddenly wakes up in his home"

Mukuro had enough, he knew that right now he was completely not himself, "I'm leaving" He said before coming off the rooftop. He went back to class and then the bell rang, to make the day worse, the next subject was history, todays heading, Japanese war, topic, tools used in Japanese fighting. (Note authors Sarcasm)

"Ok…. Thank you Kyoko for reading that passage about the axe, now we'll have M-Mukuro Rokudo? reading for us" Cue all the girls go starry eyes.

"No" it was a dead pan straight up monotone answer.

"ex-excuse me..."

no answer

"Unfortunately, a teacher's order is direct, so as I said before, I would like you to get up and read"

"No"

She gritted her teeth and opened the book, "I see I'll read myself then. Tonfa. The martial arts weapon, the _tonfa_, is one of the more popular devices in the Okinawan and Japanese karate and Jujitsu. The _tonfa_ is essentially a club with a handle that protrudes at a 90 degree angle. This allows a practitioner to hold the handle in a solid grip while the club protects the forearm. The origin of the _tonfa _can be traced to ancient China and Thailand where it was originally used to as an accessory to a millstone. After being inserted into the millstone, the _tonfa _would be used to grind rice. Eventually, the _tonfa_ made its way to Okinawa for the same purpose of grinding rice.

Was it Mukuro or was it that the weapon was reminding him of someone he obviously didn't want to remember.

Even the other children in the class knew who used the tonfa at Nmaimori Middle school.

Hibari Kyoya

"Shut up" he said to the teacher.

"Ok that's enough I'm giving you a detention."

"I don't want it" He said boldly.

"Hieeeee, what's wrong with Mukuro san today, he seems rather scary and pissed off" Tsuna said

"Go and serve it right now out!"

Mukuro sighed and got up, "I don't mind, Its way better than you stupid lecture about your ridiculous subject, just your feature bores me out"

The class gasped and he walked out the classroom slamming the door shut behind him, which was of course after grabbing the slip from the teacher's hand.

"Reception room, a fucking reception room" He mumbled reading the paper and making his way to the area. He didn't even knock but just opened the door to see the cloud guardian sitting around the table and looked up from a pile of papers with an emotionless expression.

"Sorry wrong room" Mukuro said before pulling back the door closed

"Wait" Hibari said pulling back the chair and walking around the table fixing his shirt and then taking the paper from Mukuro.

"No one gets mistakenly sent to the reception room," H looked at the paper, " plus, this is the right place…. This teacher wants you punished instantly"

Hibari looked up from the black bang and stared at the boy who was closing the room door. "Its ok I'm quite aware of what it will be-" He said expecting a duel.

"No, shut up and sit there"

"Don't think you can order me around skylark" Even saying that he obediently sat in the chair with a soft 'fluff' and folded his legs.

"Read over theses and finalize these reports" He threw him a VERY large folder. He took it up and opened it with a 'tsk' and pulled out his pen and began reading. Hibari sat around the table and watched the illusionist as he read from file to file write something and then placed it on the opposite side of the couch. It was about nine in the afternoon when Hibari closed the last file and placed it in the drawer in the desk. Mukuro had long done the summaries for the reports and did an extra file on top of it.

"Last one" Mukuro said resting the folder on the table. Hibari took it up and read his summary.

_Girl brings telephone to school and it rang in class. She answered it stating that it was an emergency and the teacher took it from her confiscating it on the spot. The next day it was reported that her brother was in the hospital due to the fact that no one was at home when he was having an asthma attack. The boy states he contacted his sister but was disconnected and did not get the advantage to make a next call since he collapsed. Student insist that the phone ban system should be loosened to accept calls at least at a certain period_

Hibari took up the stamp and stamped it on the paper and the outside of the folder before placing the document with CONFIRMED on it in the confirmed draw next to the one for declined.

Hibari cleared his desk placing the pens where their supposed to be pushing his chair under the table and closing the window and pulling down the blinds and the curtain. By the time he turned around Mukuro was already at the door holding it for him waiting for him to come. It was a silent walk home. By the time they reached it was just after nine and Hibari had made his way to the kitchen to reheat left over from last night. Mukuro didn't even say anything he just made his way to the shower and had his bath first. After that he made his way to his room and pulled out the drawer in front of him. Reborn surely picked some good clothes for him. White T-shirts black trousers second drawers pants pants and more pants next one jackets, hoodies and shorts and even hats. And he knew in his closet was an entire pack of pressed and clean t-sirts and even suits. That damn arcobaleno got him everything, lotion, deodorant, detergent you name it…he got it. He hissed his teeth, and pulled his trouser up and his shirt down and dried his hair with his white towel.

There was a knock on the door and he turned around to see Hibari at the door way.

"Will you be eating?"

"No" He turned back around and closed his draw shut.

"You can switch on the light" Hibari said staring into the dark room the only source of light was the one in the hallway that was shining into his room from the opened door

"Let it be, I'll skip dinner"

"Why don't you eat?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Is that a short way answer" Hibari asked with a smirk.

"Or you looking for a conversation, I'm not in the mood."

Hibari pouted. _He's back with that same attitude, just like the one on the roof top_

"Do trains run in Namimori?" Mukuro asked back still facing hibari

"Yes why?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to the train station then."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes"

Hibari stood there paused. He felt the muscles in his stomach tighten

Mukuro pulled the cover off the bed and fluffed his pillow. He lay down and then almost on cue he felt Hibari sat on the bed.

"Are you ok Hibari? You're sitting on the bed in my room" Mukuro said turning to Hibari. Now he actually wished the light was on to see him. He only felt when Hibari leaned over and finally his lips caught his. His lips slowly moved on his still ones and then finally Mukuro responded. The kiss felt sexy, He could feel Hibari's tongue slipping in and out of his mouth toying with his and moaning into his mouth. His hand found his way to the boys hips and pulled him down on him positioning him between his leg and grinded against his groan earning a moan from the boy on top of him.

_Your turned on Kyoya. I can feel you sticking me in my stomach_

He grinded against him again, this time deeper, he felt his erection building up and he was sure by now Hibari felt it. He then began unbuckling Hibari's belt.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!"

Mukuro only felt when Hibari choke him shitless shaking his head back and forth and then got up. puffing while he stood there as red as a tomato in chibi mood

"What do you take me for some fucking Homo!" He buckled back his belt, "nasty pervert" He walked out the room closing the door behind him.

Mukuro laid there frozen in Chibi mood.

Wasn't he the one who kissed me, wasn't he erected too? WHAT THE FUCK IS HIS PROBLEM HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS!

* * *

_**Uni: hello...anyone...where are you?**_

_**nothing**_

_**Uni: Fine...please review, at the moment I'm busy, Yamamoto! Hyper Mood Tsuna! Reborn! Anyone?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Uni: Hello this is a very short chapter but one will go up again either friday or saturday much longer than this so look forward to that otherwise i present to you my 2000 word chapter its usually 4 but anyways i really hope you enjoy also i am asking you to in your free time check out my other Katekyo fics High Tension (Hibari) More than Friends Less than Lovers (Hibari and Kuroshitsuji crossover of Sebastian) and ahhhhhhh thats it right? aummm lol but please do check them out I'm looking for a beta reader for this stories and my other Katekyo fic and also for more reviewers but please i am asking that you do take your time to try my other stories please and than you**_

_**Mukuro: What the hell with the long author's note?**_

_**Uni: I'm looking for reviewers you tropical pineapple :P**_

_**Mukuro: -_-* Your really asking for it...**_

_**Uni: Fow what a fuck from Yamamoto oh yea please yea i want that**_

_**Hibari: Can you please start the chapter**_

_**Uni: Hey, i was just gonna get a free fuck! I just got me Free Fuck Policy you know**_

_**Fran: Is that the license you've been walking up and down with**_

_**Uni: Yea how did you- wait- how did you reach here**_

_**Fran: I am showing up in the story later on so i can appear from now**_

_**Uni: Oh yea i almost-**_

_**Hibari: Start the freaking story or I'll bite Yamamoto to death**_

_**Uni: I present to you chapter 4! ^^'**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mukuro's day lazily passed by and maybe that was because he spent the entire time at the nurse office. Upon entering at first period he was greeted by a male nurse.

"Let me explain to you before you say anything, I do not treat male's only females" The doctor said sticking his face in a file jacket before even talking a look at Mukuro.

"How do you even know I'm a boy?"

"I smelt your strong masculine scent the moment you woke in….I don't know….it lacks…..femininity" The perverted doctor said.

Cue Mukuro's eyebrow twitch, "That's because I'm a male you fucking idiot"

Dr Shamal hissed an took off the file jacket off from over his face and turned to the illusionist. He was ready to shout but he paused.

"What" Mukuro asked staring at the man who froze in front of him, immediately the doctor walked over to him with heart shape eyes and kissy lips launching after the mist guardian.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Mukuro said pushing him off

"~Baby….how naughty…..you dress up like a boy to hide that lovely body of yours~"

"I'm a boy"

"Ooooooh and your so good at playing one~…come lovely maiden, come give me a kiss~" He said trying to get close to Mukuro who literally had to be using his hand AND foot to keep the perverted doctor off him.

"I just wanted to lie down!"

"Lie down? Then how about a hug and you'll get to lie down~"

"Fine!" Mukuro said too tired and exhausted to even fight back.

"~Upgrade to a S&M then?~"

"FUCK YOURSELF!"

Dr shamal was left on the ground with his ass in the air a nice foot print pasting his face to the ground almost as if his face was just a thin paper between.

Now Mukuro was lying on the bed enjoying his solitude.

Maybe I should find someone else to love. It's so unrequited. _This relationship with him is so….one-sided._

He turned in the bed and was dozing off when the intercom switched on and a familiar voice came on. "Rokudo Mukuro please report to the reception room now"

Mukuro pulled and literally pulled himself out of the bed. He made his way to the reception room a gloomy aura behind him.

Hibari sat around the desk with his hand on his jaw…..he was bored., So when he called Mukuro over the intercom he had an intention to pass time sparring with him, so he knew the illusionist would come barging in the room and be ready to fight him. He was so internally exited that he couldn't help the grin that was dancing on his face, what he wasn't expecting though, was what happened next.

The door slammed open and a man with dark blue hair and red eyes stepped through a deadman's aura glooming over him. For some reason it was like he dragged himself from a grave yard to the door plus was that a ghost looming beside him. **" e"**

**Mukuro's P.O.V: **_ What do you want you blasted un fucked whore_

**Hibari's : **_holy shit mother of god what the fuck is that thing_

"What do you want Kyoya"

_What the fuck oh it's Mukuro._

Hibari rose out the chair and walked around the desk leaning on the front staring at the mist guardian.

"How about we settle the scores today" e said pulling out his tonfas

"We've been trying to settle it for months, now if fighting is what you wanted e for I'm uninterested so if you excuse me I have a class to get to"

_There's that fucking attitude again._

"But you were at the sick bay"

"Wha- forget it- Then I have a rest to get to"

"Didn't you sleep last night" he said not one hint of sincerity in his voice.

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't know just one of things that happens to dudes who were kissed and then almost choked to death by the same guy" he replied with a LOT of sarcasm.

Hibari thoughts pondered then suddenly he remembered…"That was just an accident"

"And so was our first make out session?"

Hibari cleared his throat and avoided the question. Mukuro picked this up quickly and walked up to him grabbing the boy unsuspectingly by his pants buckle pulling the boy towards him.

"Listen and listen closely. I don't like people who send me the wrong message neither do I like guys who try to earn my attention and when they do throw it back in my face, I fell for you, consider yourself luckily, stop acting all cocky unless that is what you really want, and you won't get it with a ribbon on the top" Silence fell between them and it was until after a while Mukuro realized what he had said, one, he just made a confession, and two, he just offered his dick.

A shade of dark crimson came over his cheeks and he immediately y released the skylark. He walked backwards his face in his hand nodding his head from left to right before plopping back in the seat without giving the ravenette a second glance.

It was about 20 minutes later that the air felt inhalable and the two loosened a bit- only a bit.

"So you like me?" Hibari sputtered out almost as if he himself was quite surprised.

"Fuck yes" Mukuro said moving his index a little staring at Hibari through his fingers, although he was on the verge of a panic attack he managed to remain steady.

Kyoya stared at the boy sitting down. He gave it a second thought. This was a boy. A male. A man. A person with the same sexual organ like me. Hell yes so many things seemed wrong with it, but, why when Mukuro answered he felt a warm feeling inside his chest, it was the same as the one he felt last night when Mukuro told him he was leaving. There was no doubt about this feeling. It was love.

Hibari made his decision. Mukuro had the same feelings as he did. It was the same. Opposites repel right? So they would attract.

Hibari rested his knee firstly on the couch and then taking hold of the illusionist's face turned it towards him planting his lips on his.

Mukuro sat there only to feel when the couch sank in a little, next thing he knew he felt Hibari's hand on his face and then body being pulled towards him.

Mukuro did not g against it….instead it felt like just what he wanted. Hibari was the one leading but never…never had Mukuro want to be controlled. However the moment he felt Kyoya's tongue brush over his lips he took no time in opening them to let him slip in. He loved it the kiss was delicious, ever begging for more.

Hi traced his hand up the cloud's torso and back down earning shivers from him. Soon enough the kiss changed from passionate to hungry and the next thing Mukuro knew he was pulling off Kyoya's vest. He tossed it off breaking the kiss with the boy. As soon as he tossed the shirt the skylark changed his position into sitting on top of him making him lean onto the couch arm and stared at him with misty eyes for a while.

Damn Kyoya I want to fuck you right now…..

Kyoya's POV

I need to stop, but this body…..it won't.

Mukuro laced his hand through the boy's hair and pulled him down to his lips hungrily claiming his and then pushing his tongue into his mouth. It was hot and sweet and damn it felt so wet. He sucked on his tongue earning moans from the boy and at the same time undid the button of his white shirt. He moved from his lips to his neck nipping at the soft delicate skin. Hibari moaned in return to the sensation he received and bucked his hips onto the others, this was also not intentionally done, the poor cloud was surveying on desire here hungry for lust. Mukuro grinned at his action and once he received sight of his bare chest he licked his nipples and gently nipped on them causing the cloud to pull on the illusionist hair taking handful of blue locks and flinging his head back in pleasure. He kept sucking on his nipple and used his other hand to unbuckle Hibari's belt.

This time the skylark hadn't chocked him so luckily the moment the belt was undone and the pants unbuckled he zipped down the pants and gently ran his finger over the skylarks private.

The boy shuddered at the touch and bit his lip in agony.

"It's only half way there" The illusionist said staring at his semi erection. He pulled down the underwear and watched at Kyoya's sprout out in frustration needing be tended to.

Kyoya immediately flew out his lap and pulled his pants up and buckled it back.

Fuck not again.

Mukuro groaned but Kyoya turned to him with a pout, "Its not your fault"

Mukuro paused, "I thought you were upset since we were going so far"

"N-no….I just felt uncomfortable"

"I see…..your not certain about your feelings yet."

Kyoya didn't even get to say anything the illusionist just got up and left closing or rather slamming the door behind him.

Kyoya just stared at the door with a blank face, but inside, the pain was building up….

_Maybe that feeling wasn't love after all…..maybe it was lust._

* * *

**_Mukuro: What the hell is this it doesn't even make sense!_**

**_Uni: Of course it does, i'll be right back-_**

**_Hibari: Why do i feel she wrote this as a cup holder for those out there_**

**_Reborn: Your right...I can't even find this chap on her chapter outline chart_**

**_Mukuro: *face palm* that bitch, she's messing up the entire plot_**

**_Hibari: I completely agree but i will not partake in the argument however i will bite her to death._**

**_Mukuro: What the fuck is she doing anyways *looks around to Universal Sweetheart who's running down Yamamoto with a condom*_**

**_Hibari: She does realize that-_**

**_Mukuro: don't say it...Just turned around, and pretend like the world is rotating on its axis while revolving around the sun on an orbit_**

**_Hibari: *Nods head approvingly*_**

**_Reborn: Anyways while Universal exercises her free fuck policy advantages i'd like to ask you all to review it keeps her fucki- ahhhemm- I mean writing_**


End file.
